Forgotten Memories
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: Giotto moved away from Namimori at the age of 7 and comes back at the age of 16, but before he moved he had a small relation with a brunet, named Tsuna, but as the years past by, he forgot about Tsuna and the relationship he had with Tsuna. Will he remember his past that he had with Tsuna or ignore his past and let Tsuna silently suffer...? G27 Mostly fluff (On Hold for now!)
1. New, yet Familiar

Hello~ New story! Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Giotto moved away from Namimori at the age of 7 and comes back at the age of 16, but before he moved he had a small relation with a brunet, named Tsuna. Will he remember his past that he had with Tsuna or ignore his past and let Tsuna silently suffer...?

Rate T for safety. Don't know the rating of this story. Contains Yaoi, but mostly Fluff, and a little cursing

Pairing: G27

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New, yet Familiar

_Behind a house, a young boy with spiky blonde hair, no older than 5 years old, rushed out of the houses back door. The blonde only stopped and turned around when he heard a soft pleading voice._

_"Wait, Nii-san! I can't keep up!"_

_A few seconds later a small 4 years old brunet with similar hair came out of the same door._

_"I'm sorry; I guess I went too fast, huh?" The blond said sheepishly "Are you okay?"_

_The brunet child nodded "As long as Nii-san doesn't leave me behind again then I'll be okay!"_

_The blond boy smiled "I won't leave you behind. I'll make sure of it!" he then held one of the brunet's hands "This way I can't leave you behind."_

_The brunet looked at their entwined hands before giving the blond an angelic smile._

_The blond blushed a bit at the cute smile, but still returned it "Now come on, you said you wanted to play, right? Then let's go to the park!"_

_The brunet nodded excitedly "Okay!"_

_The two left for the park and played happily until sunset._

* * *

Namimori Airport, Present Day...

"Giotto, make sure you have all your bags. If you lose something here, you'll never get it back." A blonde woman with blue eyes said to her son.

"Don't worry, mom, I won't forget anything. I'm not a little kid anymore." Giotto said

His mother smiled "I guess you're right. Now come on, we have to hurry. We need to get to our new house and unload our things." She said

"Okay" Giotto said as he grabbed his bags and walked out of the airport with his mother.

They quickly called a taxi and drove off to their house.

Fortunately, the taxi ride didn't take long and when they arrived at their house the movers they hired were already at work moving their furniture and other household appliances into their house.

After about 45 minutes, the movers finished arranging and moving everything into their house. Giotto's mother paid them and they left.

Finally being able to stop moving, Giotto crashed onto the newly and nicely placed couch only to be told to get up for dinner by his mother.

Giotto groaned in annoyance and laziness, but, being the good boy he is, listened to his mother and got off the couch.

They ate out at a nice sushi restaurant. The two of them ate their dinner, while listening to the restaurant's pianist. This continued until Giotto decided to talk.

"Hey, mom? Why, of all places, did we move to Japan? I mean we could have gone to somewhere much nicer and bigger."

Giotto's mother swallowed her sushi "Giotto just because something is nicer and bigger doesn't make it better, and besides I like it here. It's been so long since we've been here."

"Since we've been here? We've lived here before?" Giotto asked confused

Giotto's mother nodded "We have, don't tell me you've forgotten." She said in a teasing manner "But then again it has been 9 years, so I can't blame you, which reminds me, we have to go. You start school tomorrow."

"Eeeeh! School! But don't I get some sort of waiting period? I'm probably not even registered!" Giotto exclaimed

His mother chuckled "You are registered. I registered you for Namimori High a week before we left Italy."

Giotto slumped down on his chair "No way… Is that why you were always on the computer?" She nodded and Giotto sighed "I guess I should have seen this coming. Okay, we can leave."

After finishing the last of their food, they left the restaurant and went home. When they arrived home, Giotto took a shower and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Giotto's mother went to his room and opened the window's curtains.

"Rise and shine, Giotto! Time for school!"

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" Giotto whined as he covered his whole body with his blanket.

"Nope, we don't have a car yet so that means you're walking and you have to go to the Headmaster to receive your uniform and schedule." She explained "You need all the time you can get if you want to make it to class on time."

Giotto got out of bed and yawned "Okay, I understand."

"Good, come downstairs when you're ready. I'll make you breakfast" Giotto's mother said and left the room.

Once his mother was gone, Giotto moved from his bed to one of the unpacked boxes tagged 'Clothes'. He opened it and started to rummage through the box. After about a minute or two, he picked out a green T-shirt, blue jeans, a white jacket, and a pair of socks. He quickly changed and went downstairs for breakfast.

His mother gave him waffles with strawberry syrup, a small bowl filled with fruits, and orange juice. He ate his breakfast and then went to the door.

"Giotto, wait! Here take this school bag just in case your teachers give you anything you have to carry." Giotto's mother said and handed him the blue bag.

"Thanks mom, I'll be going now." Giotto said

"Have a nice day and remember to be safe!"

Giotto nodded and left.

As Giotto walked to school, he was mentally and physically preparing himself for the demonic beings that were to be his female classmates.

He remembered in middle school how his female classmates were. They were like stalkers. They even stole his clothes when he was in Gym class! It was only when he befriended G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, and somehow, Daemon and Alaude that they finally backed off.

But now he is alone in a foreign, yet familiar, place where he could only hope that the girls were sane.

_'This must be the place'_ Giotto thought as he stared at the high school _'Better get going'_

Giotto went inside the school and started to wander around the halls trying to find the Headmaster's office. After about 5 minutes of wandering around, Giotto found a teacher that was nice enough to instruct him to where the office was.

After finally arriving at the office, Giotto knocked, which was replied with a 'Come in'. Giotto walked into the office and saw a man in his mid-20's sitting behind a desk.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student. Giotto Vongola, correct?" The headmaster said

"Yes, that's me. I was told by my mother to come here to retrieve both my uniform and schedule." Giotto said

"Oh, that's right! Alright give me a second and I'll print your schedule." The headmaster said and turned to his computer "As fir your uniform, you can get that from the Disciplinary Committee."

Giotto nodded and waited patiently for his schedule to be printed.

"Here you are." Headmaster said and handed Giotto his schedule "Classes start at 7:48 and it's… 7:25, you have roughly 20 minutes to get your uniform. The Disciplinary Committee is on the floor below us and to the right. You shouldn't be able to miss it. Oh and I'll notify your new teachers about you."

Giotto nodded once more and left.

Following the headmaster's instructions, Giotto went down one floor and turned right. A few minutes later Giotto stopped at door with the tag "Disciplinary Committee". Not really having the time to knock politely, Giotto opened the door and walked in to see… a raven Alaude?

It took him a second to remember that Alaude had pale-blonde hair, was a bit taller, wore a big coat –even during school– and was in Italy right now, so this person couldn't be Alaude.

"Herbivore, who gave you the permission to enter?" The raven teen said annoyed, which snapping Giotto out of his thoughts.

"I was told by the headmaster to come here for my uniform." Giotto answered

"Hn" The other teen said and walked to one of the drawers in the room and opened it. He took out 3 uniform packets and 1 gym clothes packet and tossed it at Giotto.

Giotto caught them and looked at the other teen "Thanks" Giotto said and left the room, but not before hearing one last thing from the other male.

"I don't care who sent you. Next time you come here, I'll bite you to death." Giotto closed the door_ 'And even if we were to get into a fight, there is no way I'll lost to a mini-Alaude.'_

Finally receiving his uniform, Giotto went to the bathroom and quickly changed. After changing, Giotto put the remaining clothes in the school bag his mother gave him. Giotto then left the bathroom and checked the time.

_'7:40… I have 8 minutes, I better get to class.' _Giotto thought and looked at his schedule _'Class 2-B, Miss Haruka's Homeroom. This class should be on this floor. I better go have a look.'_

Giotto turned around and walked towards his class. After a few minutes of walking, Giotto made it and just so happened to bump into his teacher.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student. Giotto Vongola, right?" Haruka said

Giotto nodded "Yes, that's me. Are you Miss Haruka?"

"That's right, but you can call me 'sensei' or 'Haruka-sensei'. Miss Haruka sounds a bit too formal." She said

"Alright." Giotto answered

_~School Bell~ ~School Bell~ ~School Bell~_

"That's the bell. Follow me to the front of the classroom. I'll introduce you to the class." She said and walked into the room with Giotto following behind.

After hearing the bell, the students sat at their assigned seats. The students were quiet when they saw their homeroom teacher come in, but then many whispers filled the room when they noticed the new student next to their teacher. Some comments were from the girls talking about how hot the new transfer student was, while others were from the guys saying that they now have more competition.

"Quiet down everyone, I'd like to introduce our new student, Giotto Vongola. He'll be transferring into our class so please treat him well." Haruka-sensei said and gestured for Giotto to speak.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along." Giotto said and finished with a smile, which earned a few squeals from the girls.

"Are there any questions for Giotto-san?" Haruka-sensei said and was replied with a few eager hands.

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Italy"

"How old are you?"

"16…"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Giotto stared at the very eager girl who asked the question. He was about to answer 'Yes, I do.' To get the girls off his back for the future, but when he opened his mouth to say it, he got a feeling that something bad would happen because of it, so he answered truthfully.

"No, I don't." This was replied with many happy giggles and smiles from the girls.

Feeling as though the girls were going to ask Giotto more personal questions, Haruka-sensei assigned Giotto to a seat and started class, which Giotto was grateful for. However, class went by faster than had expected and the students still had 10 minutes until their next class. So for the rest of the time, the class was told that they could relax and chat with each other.

Giotto took this time to relax, but soon tensed when he heard a soft voice.

"Um… Giotto-san…?"

_'Please don't be a girl. Please don't be a girl. Please don't be a girl.'_ Giotto chanted as he turned to face the person, and to his surprise, it wasn't a girl, but an adorable brunet boy _'He's so cute…! Makes me want to just k– Wait! What am I thinking?! I don't even know him!'_ Giotto mentally shouted, but soon snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered that the brunet wanted to talk with him. "Yes, is there something you need?"

The brunet nodded and then gave him a smile that shined brighter than the sun. "Welcome back, Giotto-san!"

"Welcome back?" Giotto repeated confused

After hearing that the brunet's smile faded into a confused expression "Yes, welcome back. You came back to Namimori…don't you remember?"

Giotto closed his eyes and moved his hand under his chin in a thinking position. Parts of Namimori did seem familiar, but he couldn't recall anything from them. The only actual proof that he used to live here was his mother saying that he did.

"I do know that I've lived here before, but I have no recollection of actually living here." Giotto said, completely missing the shocked, hurt, and sorrowful expression from the brunet.

"No way…" The brunet whispered quiet enough for Giotto not to hear.

Minutes past in silence between the two. Giotto was about to ask how the brunet knew he had lived here before, but was interrupted by the school bell. The brunet left the moment he heard the school bell to retrieve his things and walk with his two friends to his next class. Coincidentally, Giotto thought that the brunet's friends looked very much like G and Asari, but he labeled it as his imagination. He then gathered his things and left to his next class. Giotto did not want to be late for any of his classes on his first day of school.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna, that's the 'Giotto' guy you've told us before, right?" Tsuna's friend Yamamoto asked the brunet.

Tsuna silently nodded.

"*Tsuna-sama, is something wrong?" Tsuna's other friend Gokudera asked in concern to the other's silence. Tsuna wasn't usually quite around them. Maybe bullies because they scare him, but never to his friends.

Tsuna sighed "I'm fine Gokudera-kun. I was just thinking about something. You don't have to trouble yourself with it."

"No, if something is causing you discomfort then I'll gladly take care of it." Gokudera said firmly and proudly.

"He's right, Tsuna! We'll help you! That's just what friends do!" Yamamoto exclaimed

Tsuna smiled "It's okay, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. It's nothing to worry about, really." He reassured

The other two teens nodded and they continued their way to their next class.

As they walked, Tsuna clenched onto a sliver heart locket that hung on his school bag with his hand.

_'Did you really forget…? *Gio-nii…?'_

* * *

_Outside a house stood a sad 7 year old Giotto and a crying 6 year old Tsuna. Besides Giotto was 2 bags filled with possibly his possessions._

_"A-Are you r-really l-l-leaving, Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked between his sobs._

_"I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I have to go with mama to Italy. She can't just leave me here." Giotto reasoned softly_

_"But I-I don't w-want you to l-leave." Tsuna said_

_Giotto gave Tsuna a soft smile and then hugged him "Don't cry, Tsuna. I won't be gone for long. I promise we'll come back and when we do I'll give you a big hug and never let you go."_

_"R-Really?" Tsuna said and looked at Giotto with a tearstained face._

_"Yeah, but for now I want you to have this." Giotto pulled away from the hug and pulled out a silver heart locket from his pocket and gave it to Tsuna._

_"A locket…?" Tsuna said curiously_

_"Yup, I have one too!" Giotto brought out his own another locket exactly like the given on "This will symbolize that even when we are separated we will forever be together." Giotto explained "We'll be linked to each other's hearts."_

_"Really, Gio-nii?" Tsuna said happily_

_Giotto nodded and pulled Tsuna into another warming embrace "Of course" They continued to hug each other until Giotto's mother called him saying it was time to go._

_Giotto grabbed the 2 bags, but before leaving, he gave Tsuna a peck on his cheek "Good bye, Tsuna… I love you."_

_Tsuna blushed, but still smiled and returned Giotto's kiss "Good bye, Gio-nii. I love you too."_

* * *

*Gokudera calls Tsuna 'Tsuna-sama' instead of his name because he saved him from being hit by a baseball that was hit by Yamamoto. He also doesn't call him 'Judaime' because none of them have any relation to the Mafia.

*Tsuna calls Giotto 'Gio-nii' because he thinks of Giotto as a big brother a bit (Though later on in his childhood he ends up loving him), even though they are not related to each other in anyway.

A/n: I don't know why but I feel like I'm going to take a bit longer to write this one than just a week... Well, whatever, I'll try my best to update. Bye!


	2. Mysterious Little Boy

Hello readers! Okay first off I'm sorry that this update took longer than how I usually update. It really wasn't my intention. Anyway, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**RenaScarlet**

**Guest**

**Kirimi Hellgrea**

**Natsuki Sawada**

**PhantomThiefL**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mysterious Little Boy

Giotto blankly stares at the front of the classroom as his math teacher, Kazuki-sensei, teaches the class about how to solve and find X and Y when you have two equations. Usually Giotto would listen to his teachers' explanations, but there were 2 things on his mind. One is how he hasn't been getting enough sleep, and two, the brunet that talked to him on his first day. Coincidentally, Giotto hasn't been able to get any sleep because he was thinking about the brunet.

Giotto has the brunet for 2 other classes other than homeroom, Home Economics and Gym. Whenever he's in those classes he can help, but look at the brunet. There was something about him that made him stand out from the other students.

He didn't understand why, but it made him curious.

He has tried to talk to the brunet to get to know him, but whenever he does the brunet's friends, the G and Asari look a likes he had labeled them as, would get in the way. They'd usually call the brunet out of the class room to do who knows what.

And it's not just once or twice. No, it's _every time._ At times Giotto feels like just taking the brunet from the class room and to a secluded area to talk to him, but if he did that he might freak out the brunet and make his friends more protective of him, which Giotto has had enough of, thank you very much.

Giotto doesn't know why, but he gets annoyed when the brunet is with someone. He doesn't get annoyed with small things like greeting or things like that. It's more like he gets annoyed when someone acts too friendly towards the brunet, especially that orange-haired girl. When he sees the brunet talk to Kyoko, or whatever her name is, it really annoys him, which is very usual seeing as he doesn't even know the brunet, let alone his name.

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. He's been thinking too much about the brunet and not getting enough sleep. Maybe it's the lack of sleep that's making him feel like this. Whatever it is, it doesn't make any difference that he still needs sleep.

Giotto turned his attention back to the front of the classroom '_He's still explaining about solving the equations… Shouldn't we have already learned this in middle school? And if some people didn't, it's easy. You're just substituting most of the time._' He thought and rested his head on the desk '_Whatever, since I already know this I guess I could take this time to catch up on my sleep._' He closed his eyes and then started to drift off to sleep.

As he did, one last thing past through his thoughts.

'_The brunet's smile looked so cute…_'

* * *

_In a park a pair of mothers conversed with each other as their children played. There were 2 boys playing. One was 4 year old Giotto, while the other was a 3 year old boy. Strangely enough, you couldn't make out how the younger boy looked like._

_Though the two boys were playing, they weren't playing together. Giotto was playing on the swings, while the other boy was playing in the sandbox._

_Everything was going fine until 3 other boys gathered around the unknown boy and then started to bully him by kicking the sand at him and calling him names. Giotto noticed this and frowned. He didn't really like it when others were treated badly, so he went to put a stop to it._

_He got off the swing and marched up towards the group._

_"Hey, stop!" Giotto shouted at the group._

_The other boys stopped and turned their attention to Giotto "What do you want?" One boy said_

_"You heard me, stop treating him that way." Giotto said_

_"It's none of your business, so leave!" Another boy said_

_"I won't leave and let you continue to harm him." Giotto said_

_One of the three boys were going to talk back to Giotto, but stopped when they heard their mother calling them. The three looked at each other and then nodded to one another._

_"Let's get out of here. It's a waste of time" One of them said and then the three boys left the park._

_Once the three left, Giotto turned his attention to the unknown boy that was on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked_

_The boy looked up and stared at Giotto. He nodded. "I-I'm… a-alr-alright…" He said quietly and continued to look at Giotto. It looked as though he was trying to determine if Giotto was a good person or not. It's true that Giotto did save him from the bullies, but Giotto could just be acting._

_Somehow sensing this, Giotto smiled at the boy and said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." He said and looked at the unknown boy. "You're all dirty… Wait here, I'll be right back!" Giotto said and then left._

_Giotto went inside the boy's public bathroom and less than a minute later came out with wet towels in his right hand and dry towels on his left._

_He walked back to the boy, who was still on the ground "We have to get you cleaned up!" Giotto said and then went through the process of cleaning the younger boy._

_After a few minutes of wiping, the boy was clean._

_Giotto held out his hand to help the boy up. The boy looked at the hand for a second before hesitantly grabbing it. "T-Thank you… for h-helping me… um…?" He said and struggled at the last words not knowing what to call Giotto._

_Knowing this, Giotto gave the boy a smile "My name's Giotto! I'm 4 years old!"_

_"Um… C-Can I c-call you G-Gio-nii…?" He said nervously_

_Giotto nodded "It's okay, I don't mind. So what's your name? How old are you?" Giotto asked somewhat excited_

_The young boy fidgeted on where he stood "M-M-My names -*-*-." The boy said and held up 2 fingers "I'm 3 years old."_

_Giotto looked at the boy's fingers and repeated the boy's words. Giotto placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to hold his laughter._

_The other boy looked at Giotto with a confused expression "I-Is something wrong?" He said_

_Giotto, who finally was able to calm himself down, smiled at the boy "Sorry, it's just that you had the wrong number of fingers." He said and then gently grabbed his hand. "Here, if you do this…" Giotto straightened another finger from the boy's hand adding to the other 2 fingers "Then that makes 3."_

_The boy blushed at his mistake "O-Oh… um… T-Thank you…" He said embarrassed_

_"No problem!" Giotto said and then looked at the blushing boy, only to blush himself when he realized that the other boy was cute. "A-Anyway, it's nice to meet you -*-*-."_

_The boy played with the hem of his shirt for a moment before looking at Giotto and shyly smiling "It's nice to meet you t-too, Gio-nii."_

_Giotto returned his smile "You know, you look cute when you smile." He said, which made the other boy blush a little more. "Um... T-Thank you..." The other boy mumbled, but Giotto still heard him._

_"Your welcome!" Giotto said_

* * *

"VONGOLA!" Kazuki-sensei shouted and slammed his hand onto his desk, successfully waking Giotto up. "Can you explain to me why you were sleeping in my class?"

'_Damn… I was caught..._' "I'm sorry, Sensei. I was just sleepy, and I couldn't stay awake." Giotto said

"I can see that. What I can't understand is why you were sleeping when I'm teaching you!" Kazuki-sensei said "You may be new, but I won't permit this."

Giotto blankly stared at his teacher "Again, I'm sorry, Sensei, but I thought it would be alright if I just took a small nap, seeing that I already know what to do in these sort of problems." He said

"Is that so? Then Vongola, come up here and solve #9 for us, if you know this." Kazuki-sensei challenged

"Of course, Sensei" Giotto said and went up to the board.

Number 9 had the two equations 9x+6y=90 and 3x= y+39. Giotto had to find what X and Y were so both equations were true. So he did and after a few minutes of dividing, substituting, and other mathematic techniques he got X = 12 and Y = -3.

"How is that, Sensei?" Giotto asked

"That's… correct. You may go back to your seat." Kazuki-sensei reluctantly said "But, I'd advise you to not sleep in my class again, Vongola."

"Of course, sensei. I'll do my best." Giotto said and walked back to his desk. '_Well that went better than expected._' He thought and then recalled his dream. '_What was with that dream anyway? Wait… Can I even call it a dream? I mean I was there, but I was 4… So a memory? And who was that other boy? I couldn't even see his face or hear his name…_' The school bell rang. '_Whatever, I'll just add that to the list of things I don't understand._' He concluded after getting his thing and left the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsuna wasn't doing any better in the sense category. Gokudera and Yamamoto were with him. The two were arguing with each other, well, Gokudera was arguing, Yamamoto was just being his happy-go-lucky self. Usually Tsuna would calm Gokudera down to stop the arguing, but he was in his thoughts right now.

Tsuna was thinking about Giotto. He couldn't really believe that the person he first loved had forgotten him throughout the years. Sure they weren't together for 9 years, but hey, he remembered so why couldn't Giotto?

Even though that did make him sad, that was only half of the things that were bothering him. The other thing that was bothering him was that Giotto was trying to talk to him.

It did give him some hope that may be Giotto had remembered him, but by the way he tried to talk to him proved that Giotto didn't. The evidence was that Giotto never called him by his name. Every time he tried to talk to Tsuna he would always walk up to him instead of calling him over.

Knowing that Giotto had forgotten him, hurt Tsuna, and for the moment Tsuna didn't want to talk with Giotto or be with him for that matter. Tsuna was very grateful to his two best friends that they would always get him away from Giotto whenever he tried to talk to him, but that didn't stop the small pain he got for avoiding Giotto, knowing that Giotto probably felt annoyed or maybe sad from him avoiding him.

Tsuna did consider forgetting Giotto to avoid any pain and discomfort, but whenever he did Tsuna always remembered the fun times he had with Giotto, the times when Giotto would play with him. The warmth that he felt when he was hugged by Giotto or when he was kissed on the forehead from Giotto. Those times were carved into his heart and he didn't want them to go away, so he decided that forgetting wasn't the answer.

"–Okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused

"I said that I can't walk home with you for the whole week. The baseball team is training after school for the upcoming game." Yamamoto said

"It's okay, Yamamoto. I know how much baseball means to you. I wish you luck!" Tsuna said

"Thanks." Yamamoto said "At least you won't be walking home alone. You still have Gokudera, right Gokudera?"

"Actually I can't." Gokudera said "Aneki is picking me up now, and I have to get away as soon as possible to avoid her. I'm truly sorry, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera said and did a perfect 90 degrees bow.

Tsuna smiled "It's alright, Gokudera. I know that you can't be with your sister or you get a stomach ache. I'll be alright." Tsuna said

"As expected that a great man like you would understand!" Gokudera praised "Don't worry Tsuna-sama I promise you that I'll get Aneki to not pick me up, so that I can make sure you return home safely!"

"Okay, thank you Gokudera." Tsuna said "But make sure not to trouble yourself too much, okay?"

"Okay!" Gokudera said with a soldier salute.

_~School Bell~ ~School Bell~ ~School Bell~_

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow!" Tsuna said as he was gathering his belongings.

"Have a safe trip home Tsuna-sama!" "Bye, Tsuna" The two said and the three of them left the classroom.

Tsuna made his way to his locker and switched out his school shoes to his normal shoes. After doing so, he left the school building, but as he was, someone roughly grabbed Tsuna's wrist and forcefully dragged him over behind the school building. Once there, the person threw Tsuna to the ground.

Tsuna looked up to see Mochida and two other people in front of him and they didn't look to happy.

'_Why of all times does this happen today?_' Tsuna thought sadly as Mochida opened his mouth.

"You know, Dame-Tsuna, I think you've forgotten your place in this world. Just because Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Namimori's Idol talks to you doesn't make you any better." Mochida said "You're still a pathetic loser whose life is higher than trash." He said and stepped forward towards Tsuna, while Tsuna's fear started to rise. "And I think we need to reteach you that that is, and will forever will be the truth." Mochida raised his leg behind him, ready to kick Tsuna.

* * *

Giotto sighed in relief when he heard the school bell. Finally, after 7 long hours, school is over. Now, all he has to deal with was his homework that he has gotten from his teacher.

He made his way towards the lockers at the front of the school so he could change into his normal shoes and walk home. His mother did have a car now, but she still doesn't pick him up. She uses that for driving to work and maybe sometimes when they eat out. Other times they walk or just eat at home.

Giotto changed into his normal shoes and turned to leave. As he did he caught the sight of the brunet. He then noticed that he wasn't with his usual two friends.

'_Maybe they had other things to do?_' He thought '_Well, whatever, now I can at least try to talk to him._'

Giotto fastened his pace towards the brunet, but then noticed some black haired teen with two other people started to drag the brunet somewhere. A little worried for the brunet's safety, Giotto followed.

He followed them until they reached behind the school. Giotto took a quick look at the group and noticed that the brunet was on the ground and that the other three people were in front of him, looking down on him. Giotto also noticed the black haired teen was ready to hurt the brunet.

It was at that moment that Giotto stepped in.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you that it's not right to treat each other badly?" Giotto said and walked towards the group.

"And who the hell are you, Blondie?" The black haired teen, named Mochida, said

"Who, me? I'm just a passerby." Giotto said and glared at Mochida and his friends "You shouldn't treat others so harshly."

"It's none of your business on how we treat other people. Now get the hell out of here before you get hurt." Mochida threated

Giotto chuckled "Looks like I was right. You're nothing more than a dog who barks at a person you can't beat." He said

"What was that?!" Mochida shouted, his anger rising.

"You heard me. You're a dog, or maybe the correct term is a coward." Giotto replied "A weak coward, who has to hurt other people weaker than him to make himself look stronger."

That was all it took to push Mochida over his limit. He charged at Giotto and then aimed a punch to Giotto's face, but Giotto easily dodged the attack.

"I told you. You can beat me." Giotto said and then kneed Mochida's stomach. A few seconds later, Mochida was on the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Giotto turned his attention from Mochida towards the other two teens "So who's next?"

The two teens flinched and then ran away, leaving Mochida.

Seeing that the other two were gone, Giotto started to walk to the brunet–Tsuna on the ground. He held out his hand. "Are you alright?" Giotto asked

"Yeah…" Tsuna replied and let Giotto help him up. "Um… T-Thank you, Vongola-san."

"Giotto"

"Eh?" Tsuna said in confusion.

"Call me Giotto. I don't really like it when people use my last name." Giotto explained

"B-But…" Tsuna trailed off, trying to find an excuse.

"Why are you being hesitant now? I mean you called me 'Giotto-san' before." Giotto said

Tsuna sighed in defeat. The reason why he didn't want to call Giotto by his name was because it reminded him of when he and Giotto used to play together, but now it kind of seems like he has too. "Alright, Giotto-san."

Giotto smiled "There you go. Now, how about I take you home?"

Tsuna blushed a tiny bit from the smile "Y-You don't have to. I can go home by myself."

"No can do. I think its best that I walk you home just to make sure that you get home safely instead of being harmed by people like him." Giotto said gestured towards Mochida, who was still on the ground.

Tsuna stayed quiet and started to weight the options on whether or not to let him. In the end, it was best that Giotto takes him home. "Then I guess it'll be alright."

"Alright then" Giotto said with a smile and the both of them started to walk home.

The walk home was quiet and very awkward. It continued for a while until Giotto, who didn't like the awkwardness, spoke.

"So how was your day?" Giotto asked

"It was good… how was yours?" Tsuna asked

"It was fine…" Giotto said and then everything became quiet again before Giotto continued "How about we get to know each other?"

"Huh? Why do you asked?" Tsuna asked a little confused by the sudden question.

"I don't know. I'm just curious." Giotto answered

"You do know that 'curiosity killed the cat', right?" Tsuna said

"Yes, but you do know that 'satisfactory brought it back', right?" Giotto countered "Anyway, I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other, something to pass the time."

'_Same old Gio-nii… Always wants to have his way._' "Alright, what would you like to know?" Tsuna asked

"Hm… I guess your likes and dislikes. In exchange, I'll tell you mine." Giotto said "How does that sound?"

"Okay." Tsuna answered and they started to talk.

By the time, they reached Tsuna's house, Giotto knew a few things about Tsuna, while Tsuna confirmed that Giotto didn't change during the last 9 years.

"Thank you for taking me home, Giotto-san." Tsuna said when they were at the gate of his house.

"No problem." Giotto said and turned around "Well, I'll be going now, bye."

"Bye" Tsuna said and then Giotto left.

Giotto was happy that he was at least able to know a few things about Tsuna, but while remembering about Tsuna and his conversation, he realized something.

'_Ah… I never ask what his name was…_' Giotto thought as he continued his way to his house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsuna shouted

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna's mother, Nana, replied "How was your day?"

"It was fine." Tsuna answered

"Oh that's right, Tsu-kun did you know that Giotto-kun is back?" Nana asked "He should be in your school. Did you see him?"

Tsuna tensed for a moment, remembering that Giotto still didn't know him. "Y-Yeah, I saw him a few times…" Tsuna said and then paused for a moment before asking "Kaa-san… If a person very important to you forgot who you were… What would you do?"

"Hm? What type of question is that Tsu-kun? You should know very well the answer to that." Nana said and then smiled to her son "You help them remember of course."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked

"You stay by their side. If this person is very important to you then wouldn't you like to stay by that person's side? Along the way they are surely to remember you, but if they don't, well, wouldn't you want to still be with them instead of away?" Nana said

Tsuna was stunned by his mother's answer, but still tried to think about it in that way. He did feel a little happy when he and Giotto talked with each other on the way home. The pain of being forgotten disappeared. It felt like old times.

"Yeah… you're right… Thank you, Kaa-san." Tsuna said

Nana smiled "You're welcome. Now wash your hands Tsu-kun, dinner is about to be ready."

"Okay" Tsuna said and went upstairs to his room to put away his things. Once he was in his room, he placed his school bag on his desk. He looked at the locket that was still attached and smiled.

'_Even though you forgot me, I want to help you remember. Even if you don't ever remember, I will continue to smile by your side._'

* * *

A/n: Is it just me or does the very last sentence make it feel like the story is over? Weird... Well whatever, it's still being continued. I won't stop until Giotto and Tsuna are together! Oh yeah, I before I forget. I think I'll be updating this story every two weeks. It look me a while to write this chapter so I thought that maybe I need more time for this story. Anyway, that's all I have to say, so bye!

**Natsuki Sawada: **Yeah, Giotto did lose his locket, but he'll find it eventually. And yes, in Giotto's locket he has a picture of Tsuna, but Tsuna's locket doesn't. His doesn't because Tsuna couldn't figure out how to put the picture inside.

**PhantomThiefL: **I don't know if I'll explain it in the story why Giotto left, so I'll say it now. Giotto and his mother left to Italy for a short vacation to like visit their family and such, but as time went by Giotto's mother decided that they would stay there because she liked being with her family and it's been so long since they ever saw each other so she wanted to catch up with them.


	3. Announcement and Partners

Hello people! Haha this took me a while to write, but I finished the chapter so I'm good! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**RenaScarlet **

**Gentle Snow **

**Dianashine**

**Akira-chan94**

**PhantomThiefL**

**Natsu Yuuki**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Announcement and Partners

Giotto woke up to the morning rays of sun. He got up from his bed and then stated to get ready for school. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Giotto walked downstairs for breakfast.

Once downstairs, he headed towards the kitchen, where he was greeted by a plate filled with pancakes and bacon, and a note on the table.

Giotto sat down and ate his breakfast. As he was eating, Giotto read the note.

_Sorry, Giotto, but my boss called me in early. Anyway, have fun at school, remember to be safe, and make sure to stay out of trouble!_

_Love, Mom_

Giotto sighed. This wasn't the first time it has happened. It actually happened very often when the two of them lived in Italy. Though it didn't really matter to him, after all, it was because of this that he was able to have a close relationship with G and everyone else. With days like this Giotto would usually play with them until his mother came home or he would go to school, either way, he was still with his friends.

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the clock. It read 7:19.

'_School starts at 7:48 and it takes around 20 minutes to walk to school… I better get going. If I take any more time I might be late, and that's one thing that I want to steer clear of._' Giotto thought and with that said he finished the remainder of his breakfast and left.

Giotto has been late for one of his classes, but it was only once. However, even if it was only once, Giotto wants to make sure it never happens again.

He was late for Chemistry and unfortunately had to run into the Raven-Alaude known as Hibari Kyoya he has now learned. At first Giotto thought nothing of it and continued his way towards his class, but that was his mistake. As Giotto was passing him, Hibari pulled out his tonfas and started to attack him.

Of course, in the end, Giotto successfully managed to run away from Hibari unhurt, but by the time he made it to Chemistry the bell had rung. He would have dismissed this and continued on with his day, but… when you come to the realization that someone continued to fight with you for about an hour at full force without taking a break or getting tired, you would kind of want to avoid that person, and that was what Giotto did.

Whenever Giotto was coming close to being late for any of his classes, he made sure that the way he was running had no trace of that raven teen.

Giotto remained in his thoughts until the school building came into sight. When he saw it he went inside and did the necessary daily things for school. Once he was done, he walked to his homeroom classroom.

On his way there, Giotto heard many comments about him when he passed by a few groups of girls, but Giotto just ignores them. Surprisingly, his female classmates here aren't as troublesome as his female classmates from Italy. These girls here were much calmer. Sure, they did do some things like take pictures of him when he wasn't looking or stare at him, but they didn't do it in every waking second or do anything too extreme. It was only occasionally, which he was grateful for. Giotto already has a raven problem; he doesn't need a fangirl problem.

Once Giotto made it to his classroom, he went directly to his desk and sat down. He checked the clock that was in the front of the classroom.

'_7:44… 4 more minutes until the bell…_' Giotto thought and rested his head on the desk, unknown to him that a certain brunet was giving him shy glances.

4 minutes later, the bell rung and the students that were chatting with one another left to their respected desks. A minute later, Haruka-sensei came into the room with a suspicious smile on her face, which made her students become curious and nervous. She went to her front desk and took roll. When everyone was counted for, Haruka-sensei answered the question that all of her students were silently asking.

"Okay, everyone, I have a big announcement to make!" Haruka-sensei said "Namimori Sport's Festival will be in 2 weeks!"

There was a few seconds of silence until the students in the classroom let out groans of annoyance and sadness. They all remembered last semester's 'Sport's Festival' the teachers called it. To the students it wasn't a Sport's Festival; it was a military obstacle course. They don't even know how they completed it, or survived for that matter.

Haruka-sensei laughed at her students reaction "Now, now, everyone. Don't worry, it's not going to be like last time. After a bit of reviewing from last time, we realized that maybe we went too far. This time there will be a little less than 10 courses and we made it as fun and easy as we could." She said, which lightened up her student's spirits. "Alrigty then! This time it's going to be different on participation too. Instead of everyone being alone, we're going to have teams of 4. I'll even let you pick your teams right now." She said, but before letting her students pick she tells then one last sentence. "When you have all four teammates, come and tell me so I can mark your team." And with that said the students rushed to their friends.

Giotto stayed at his seat. Even though he's been here for a while now, Giotto hasn't really connected with anyone, so he didn't have any options for having a team... that was until 3 groups of girls went to him at the same time.

"Vongola-san, come be with our team!" One group asked.

"No way! Vongola-san is going to be with ours!" Another group said.

"That's what you two think. He's with us!" A third group said

"What was that?!" Both groups said and they all started to fight, while Giotto was left sitting in his seat, silently wishing for someone to help him.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was looking at Giotto with worry and curiosity. Curiosity because he wanted to ask Giotto to be in his group, and worry because Giotto seemed to be in some trouble and Tsuna was wondering if he was alright. Tsuna wasn't really worried about if Giotto liked any of the girls there, he could tell that Giotto didn't really like being with them.

Tsuna continued to stare at Giotto for a while longer until finally he gained the courage to ask his 2 teammates, Yamamoto and Gokudera a question.

"…um… Guys? I-Is it okay if G-Giotto-san is in our team…?" Tsuna asked a bit nervously.

Yamamoto smiled and put his hands behind his head "I don't mind. We need one more person in our group, so why not!" Gokudera nodded "I don't mind either. If that is what Tsuna-sama wants then I'll happily agree!" Gokudera added.

"R-Really?" Tsuna said and received another pair of nods "Thank you."

Yamamoto smiled once more "No problem." He said and turned around "I'll tell Sensei and see what she says!" And with that said Yamamoto walked over to Haruka-sensei.

Yamamoto and Haruka-sensei talk for a bit until she nodded, agreeing with Yamamoto. She then walked to the groups of girls that surrounded Giotto, who were still fight over whose team he's going to be in.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but Vongola-san isn't going to be in any of your teams." Haruka-sensei said, which brought a bit of hope towards Giotto and disappointment towards the female classmates. "He already has a team. That is if you agree, Vongola-san."

"W-Whose in my team?" Giotto asked nervous on who his possible teammates might be.

Haruka-sensei smiled "Those three over there." She said and gestured towards Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, who were talking happily with one another.

The scene made Giotto a tad frustrated seeing those two so friendly with Tsuna, but that soon disappeared when Tsuna looked over at his direction and cutely smiled and waved at him, which made Giotto's lips form a smile and wave back.

Giotto turned to his teacher and nodded "I'd like to be in their team."

"Then it's settled, you'll be in Yamamoto's team." Haruka-sensei said and turned to the girls still around him. "Ladies, you'll have to look for someone else to be your last teammate." The girls nodded in defeat and left. "Vongola-san, why don't you go meet your teammates. Everyone will be sitting with their teammates anyway when everyone's done."

Giotto nodded and went towards the three, or two in this case. Tsuna left saying he had to go to the bathroom.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Giotto." Giotto politely greeted.

Yamamoto smiled "It's nice to meet you too! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, you can call me Yamamoto though." Yamamoto introduced himself.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera said

"So Yamamoto and Gokudera... I'll be sure to remember that." Giotto said and smiled. "It a pleasure to work with you."

A few minutes after introducing themselves to each other, Tsuna came back. The four of them then started to chat with one another until everyone had found a team of 4. When everyone was done and Haruka-sensei had written everyone's teams down, she started to talk again.

"Alright, now that everyone has a team, let move onto the festival. As always you'll be competing against each other, but this time you'll be competing against the other classes like Nezu-sensei's class." Haruka-sensei said "And to make sure that you'll try, I'll give you a reward. For the teams that win first place against the other classes I'll raise your grade up by one letter." With just that sentence the room was filled with excited and energetic whispers form the students.

The prize didn't seem to interest Giotto that much, after all, he does have a good grade in the class. He turned to Tsuna to see what he thought of it and was surprised on how happy Tsuna looked with the prize.

Tsuna turned to Giotto "Giotto-san, let's do our best!" He said and smiled brightly.

Giotto felt his cheeks start to warm up from the smile, but quickly covered it "O-Of course, I'll make sure we win!"

Tsuna nodded, and for the rest of the class time the students listened to Haruka-sensei's explanation to the Sport's Festival, such as the rules and what they could expect from it. By the time class ended she had explained everything.

Tsuna was about to leave with Yamamoto and Gokudera, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Giotto.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked

"Huh? No, not exactly wrong, but… from the past times I've talk to you… I never did get your name." Giotto said "So may I please know your name?"

Tsuna blinked and then realized that Giotto was right. He never gave his name to Giotto.

'_Should I give him my name?_' Tsuna thought '_I don't think it'll hurt… and this may be a way for him to remember. I already decided I'd help him remember._'

Tsuna smiled "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Giotto-san"

Giotto took his hand and shook it and smiled back "It's alright. It's nice to meet you too, Tsunayoshi-kun."

After finally being introduced to each other, Giotto and Tsuna were about to leave until Tsuna remembered something this time.

"Ah, that's right!" Tsuna said and went back to Giotto before he left. "Giotto-san, do you eat with anyone during lunch?"

"Hm? No, I don't. I usually keep to myself. Why?" Giotto asked curiously.

"W-Well, I was wondering if you'd l-like to eat with me and my friends during lunch." Tsuna said, and quickly added "That is, if you want to."

Giotto was surprised with the invitation, but still smiled and nodded "I'd love to eat lunch with you." He said.

"R-Really?" Tsuna asked happily, which was replied with another nod. "Alright, we eat lunch at the rooftop."

"Okay, I'll be sure to be there. Bye, Tsunayoshi-kun." Giotto said

"Bye, Giotto-san!" Tsuna said and the two went to their next class.

* * *

For the next few days, while everyone was getting ready for the Sport's Festival, Giotto ate with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto didn't mind that Giotto ate with them. He was actually happy that Tsuna was getting to know his childhood friend again and that he (Yamamoto) would be able to get to know Giotto too, but Gokudera was a slightly different story.

At first, Gokudera was annoyed at Giotto. He already had to deal with a Happy-Go-Lucky person and he didn't want to deal with another one, but after a few days, Gokudera had accepted Giotto being with them. Main reason is because Tsuna seemed much happier now than before. If someone was able to make Tsuna happy then they were okay in his book, or at least tolerable.

As the days went by, the Sport's Festival was getting closer, which made everyone very excited, everyone except Giotto though. On the contrary, it made Giotto very tired. Reason being that his Gym Teacher kept making him and the rest of his classmates work out more so they could be ready for the Sport's Festival.

Usually Giotto would be able to handle the extra work, but not today. No, today Giotto accidentally ran into Hibari when he was late for his English class, so he had to deal with another hour of trying to run away and dodging attacks from Hibari. What made it worse was that Gym was after his English class, so that made him extra tired.

Giotto really envied Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera for having the same class time, but a different Gym Teacher... Unlike his class, their class was just sitting around relaxing.

After Gym, Giotto was panting like a dog on a hot day. Luckily for him, lunch was after Gym so he was able to take a 45 minute break.

He walked to the roof with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Once they were there, Giotto sat on Tsuna's left side, while Gokudera sat on the right side with Yamamoto beside him.

The four of them ate their lunches. When everyone was finished with their lunch, the four of them started talking about their classes and the Sport's Festival. Well, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were talking. Giotto was trying to hold onto his senses. The tiredness he has received all throughout the day has finally caught up with him and is making him sleepy.

Not being able to stay awake anymore, Giotto's eyes slipped close and he started to lean towards his right and his head landed on something very comfortable. As Giotto was falling asleep, he heard a faint shriek and few side comments.

* * *

_A 5 year old Giotto was sleeping outside on the house's backyard porch. After a few minutes he started to show small signs that he was starting to wake up, but his eyes remained closed. As Giotto was slowly regaining his consciousness, the small pitter-patter of feet started to get louder and closer._

_The backyard's door gently swung open and the unknown boy from before came out. The boy started to look around for a moment until his sight was set on Giotto._

_He walked to Giotto's side and when he was close enough he sat on his knees beside Giotto._

_The young boy giggled "Gio-nii, you have to wake up! If you stay asleep you're going to miss lunch!" He said and gently shook Giotto._

_A few seconds later, Giotto's eyes opened and his sight turned to face the other boy, but still remained lying on the ground. There was a moment of silence until Giotto smiled._

_"Hey -*-*-, I think I might be dead." Giotto said._

_"Eh?! Why?!" The other boy asked worried and a bit curious._

_"Because I see an angel right in front of me." Giotto said happily._

_The other boy tilted his head "An angel? Where?"_

_Giotto smiled once more "You of course. You're an angel, aren't you?"_

_The younger boy blushed "G-Gio-nii, w-w-what are you t-talking about! I'm n-not an a-angel!"_

_Giotto's smiled widened and he sat up "Are you sure? You look like an angel! A cute angel I might add."_

_The boy pouted and looked down, trying to hide his blush "Baka Gio-nii…" He mumbled, but was still heard by Giotto._

_Giotto laughed "Alright, I'll stop. What did you need anyway?"_

_The boy looked up and smiled "Mama said that lunch is ready, so it's time to eat!"_

_Giotto nodded and got up "That's good to hear. I'm actually hungry right now."_

_The younger boy got up too and giggled "Gio-nii's hungry, but all you've done is sleep!"_

_Giotto smiled "Well, I'm a growing child, and I need food!" He said and then an idea popped into his mind. "Race you, -*-*-. Ready, set, GO!" He said the last part quickly and ran inside leaving the other boy on the porch._

_The boy pouted when he realized what had happened "Gio-nii, that's cheating!" He exclaimed and ran inside after the young blonde._

* * *

Tsuna was talking with Yamamoto and Gokudera until he felt a sudden weight on his lap. He looked down and saw Giotto.

Tsuna blushed "Hiiieee! Giotto-san?!" Tsuna shrieked in surprised, '_Gio-nii is on my lap! What do I do? What do I do?!_' Tsuna mentally panicked and then noted that the blonde was asleep and looked very much tired. Tsuna was a bit sad to see that Giotto was asleep. He thought that Giotto had done it because of the fact that they did this when they were kids.

While staring at the sleeping Giotto, Tsuna remembered that he wasn't alone. He turned to his friends and saw an annoyed Gokudera and a happy Yamamoto.

Gokudera was the first to speak.

"Damn bastard, taking advantage of Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said angrily "Don't worry, Tsuna-sama, I'll get him off you!"

"I-It's alright, Gokudera! I don't really mind! When we were little, we used to do this all the time!" Tsuna said trying to calm Gokudera down. "And besides, Giotto looks really tired, so why not let him sleep until the bell rings, okay?"

"If Tsuna-sama says so" Gokudera said after calming down.

With that said the three continued their conversation from before. Occasionally they'd stop and relax. Well, Gokudera and Yamamoto did during those times, Tsuna was having fun playing with Giotto's silky blonde hair and sometimes caressing his cheek.

They sat on the roof for a little over 25 minutes until the 2 minute warning bell for lunch had rung.

When that happened Gokudera and Yamamoto got up, while Tsuna turned his attention towards the blonde on his lap.

Tsuna gently shook Giotto "Giotto-san, wake up. Lunch is almost over." Tsuna said

Giotto turned in his sleep, trying to regain consciousness '_It's so comfortable here… So warm and soft…_' Giotto thought and opened his eyes to see Tsuna staring at him. Usually he would react to this, but he's in a drowsy stated and he was enchanted on how Tsuna looks. With the sun shining down, it made Tsuna glow and stand out in a pretty way. It also emphasized his innocence... Tsuna looked like an angel…

"An angel..." Giotto quietly mumbled and remembered a certain part of his dream memory, while at the same time missing Tsuna widen his eyes in surprise, yet at the same time in happiness.

* * *

___"Because I see an angel right in front of me." Giotto said happily._

_The other boy tilted his head "An angel? Where?"_

_Giotto smiled once more "You of course. You're an angel, aren't you?"_

_The younger boy blushed "G-Gio-nii, w-w-what are you t-talking about! I'm n-not an a-angel!"_

_Giotto's smiled widened and he sat up "Are you sure? You look like an angel! A cute angel I might add."_

* * *

'_A cute angel suits him quite well…_' Giotto thought as he continued to stare at Tsuna, who's cheeks turned red from the being called an angel and from Giotto staring at him for too long. That was when Giotto finally realized where and what he was doing.

… He was lying down… _His head_ using _Tsuna's_ lap for a _pillow_…

First reaction, Giotto blushed and quickly got off of Tsuna in embarrassment and shock.

"U-Um… H-Ho-How…? W-W-Why…?" Giotto stuttered embarrassed and confusion.

Tsuna giggled at Giotto's reaction "You fell asleep and then landed on my lap."

Giotto hung his head in embarrassment "I-I'm sorry…" He really doesn't want Tsuna to hate him.

Tsuna shook his head "I don't mind. You looked tired, so it's okay." Tsuna said "I'm glad you're more awake now."

"T-Thank you then." Giotto said not very sure on what to say. He was a little happy that the brunet wasn't mad or something at him. '_Though he is right. I feel a lot better, refreshed actually. And… it felt quite nice to lay on his lap... It was so very comfortable. I wouldn't mind sleeping on it again..._' Realizing what he had just thought of, Giotto shook his head to ward off any more thoughts, while a blush spread through his cheeks. '_I-I should really stop thinking now…_'

Thankfully for Giotto the lunch bell rang, which met an end to his embarrassment and possible humiliation of himself.

Quickly composing himself, Giotto got up from where he sat "That's the lunch bell, we should get to class." He said and held out a hand towards Tsuna to help him up.

"Yeah" Tsuna said and took Giotto's hand. "See you tomorrow, Giotto-san!" he said and left with Yamamoto and Gokudera to their next class.

"Bye, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Giotto replied and watched the brunet and his friends leave the rooftop. Giotto stayed there for a second to calm himself a little more before leaving too.

As he was walking towards his next class, Giotto noticed something from before.

'_Tsunayoshi-kun… kind of reminds me of the boy from my memory… but they can't be the same person… right...?_'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and his friends were chatting on each other their way to their next class, but Tsuna didn't pay much attention to the conversation. He was replaying what happened on the roof when Giotto started to woke up.

'_He remembered... or at least I think he did._' Tsuna thought happily that his first love had called him his very familiar nickname from when they were kids.

* * *

_A 4 year old Tsuna was munching on his food, while a 5 year old Giotto was sitting next to him, also eating._

_"You still mad?" Giotto asked when he finished his meal._

_Tsuna looked away from him with a small pout on his face. "Yes. Gio-nii cheated."_

_"Aww! Please don't be mad, my little angel!" Giotto shouted, while hugging Tsuna._

_Tsuna blushed at the nickname. "G-Gio-nii! I told you I'm not a angel!"_

_"Come on, Tsuna! You know you don't have to lie to me! I know you're an angel because if you weren't then how could you be so impossibly cute and innocent!" Giotto said and slightly tightened his hug._

_Tsuna's blush darkened from the comments "I'm not cute!" He argued_

_"Yes, you are!" Giotto replied_

_"No, I'm not!" Tsuna continued to say, resulting in both of them arguing whether Tsuna was cute or not._

_They continued to argue until a woman with long brown hair and brown colored eyes came into the room._

_"Gio-kun, Tsu-kun!" The brunet woman called gaining the attention the two children's attention. "Gio-kun's mother is here, so it's time for Gio-kun to go.__"_

_"Alright" Giotto said and walked towards the door of the room, but stopped to say good bye to Tsuna. "See you tomorrow, my cute little angel!" He said and then left the house with his mother, while Tsuna blushed even harder from embarrassment._

_"Baka Gio-nii" Tsuna mumbled to himself still a little embarrassed from the nickname, but he still smiles. "Thank you..."_

* * *

A/n: .Why do I feel as though this story will turn out short...? Weird...

**Dianashine: **Over the years, Giotto's memory of his childhood with Tsuna started to fade. It also didn't help that all his pictures of Tsuna were lost, so pretty much he didn't have anything to remind him of Tsuna. Yes, he loves Tsuna. I don't know about love rivial. I don't think there will be one in this story, but if there is it won't be a love rival, but something of a misunderstanding. I don't know. I'm not sure yet.

**Natsu Yuuki: **No, I don't think Giotto will be going back to Italy. He's going to stay in Namimori.


End file.
